Imprisoned
by BHErotica
Summary: Multi-chap. After being captured by the Snatchers, Hermione finds out just how twisted the Black sisters can be. Blackcest in Chapter 2/3.
1. Chapter 1

**~Imprisoned – Part I~**

Hermione slowly cracked her eyes open. Looking around, she could barely see the outline of the objects within the darkened room. Looking down, she could see several welts and cuts crisscrossing her body, souvenirs of her time with Bellatrix and her knife. She tried to move, but found her ankles and wrists had been chained to the wall. Her clothes had been ripped from her body, leaving tatters hanging in their place, her pale flesh on view for all to see. She tried to bring her legs together to conceal her modesty, but the chains were too tight.

"Ah, good. You're awake."

Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice. A light flared in the centre of the room, revealing her tormenter. Bellatrix was completely naked, slouched back in a chair, one hand fondling her breast while the other lazily stroked her shaved pussy, juice dripping to the floor. A sadistic grin formed on the older woman's face.

"I must say, it's been quite boring while you've been asleep."

Hermione struggled against her chains, but to no avail. Bellatrix grinned, stood up and stalked toward her, hips swaying. She stopped inches from Hermione, who could smell Bellatrix's juices, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

Hermione shook her head defiantly, afraid her voice would betray the fear that was currently coursing through her body. Bellatrix tutted.

"What a shame."

She reached forward and pinched one of Hermione's nipples, twisting it roughly. Hermione let out an involuntary yelp of pain. Bellatrix grinned that sadistic grin again. Leaning forward, she took Hermione's other nipple into her mouth, biting at the soft flesh surrounding it. Hermione clenched her jaw together, determined not to make another noise.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, you little Mudblood whore?" Bellatrix asked. Hermione shook her head again, but she could feel a wetness building between her legs. She mentally cursed her body and began trying to remember the foreword to Advanced Transfiguration, hoping to quell her arousal. But before she could get past the first sentence, Bellatrix roughly pushed her hand between Hermione's legs.

"Well, your body seems to think otherwise."

She removed her hand and began coating her fingers in her own juices. Removing her fingers, she raised her hand to Hermione's mouth.

"Come on, open up."

Hermione clenched her jaw shut, refusing the older woman entry. Sighing, Bellatrix released Hermione's nipple, then clamped her clit in a vice-like grip, twisting it savagely. Hermione let out a whimper of pain. Bellatrix seized the opportunity and forced her fingers into Hermione's mouth. Hermione gagged, her eyes watering. She could feel Bellatrix forcing her fingers over her tongue, forcing her to taste the older witch's juice. She was briefly tempted to bite down on Bellatrix's fingers, but considering the woman had a death grip on her clit, she decided against it.

When Bellatrix finally removed her fingers, Hermione gasped in air, trying to rid herself of the taste of Bellatrix's pussy juices. Bellatrix knelt down and brought her head close to Hermione's pussy, which was now starting to drip down her leg.

"Such a little whore," she purred, running her finger along Hermione's folds and up through the patch of dark brown hair. Hermione whimpered at the touch. Bellatrix traced lazy circles around Hermione's opening before roughly shoving two fingers deep inside the young witch. Hermione moaned in pain as her opening was stretched. She looked down and could see Bellatrix sliding two fingers into her own pussy, her head tilted back, moaning in pleasure.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

"N-no..."

Bellatrix sighed and withdrew her fingers from Hermione's now soaking pussy. Hermione thought for a moment that Bellatrix had given up, then gave a yelp of pain as Bellatrix bit at her clit.

Bellatrix smirked as Hermione writhed above her, trying desperately to free herself from her bonds. She grinned and ran her tongue along the length of Hermione's slit. She felt the young witch shudder.

"You want to be freed, don't you?" Bellatrix asked. Hermione didn't answer. Bellatrix stood and pressed her body right up to Hermione's, deliberately rubbing her erect nipples against Hermione's smaller ones. She clamped Hermione's jaw in a vice-like grip and rammed her lips against Hermione's. She forced her tongue into Hermione's mouth, laughing as she felt Hermione try to resist. Reaching up, she released Hermione's wrists, moving away as she did so. Not expecting the sudden freedom, Hermione fell forward, barely getting her hands up to avoid smashing her face against the cold, hard stone floor. She felt Bellatrix release her ankles and tried to stand, but the Death Eater was too fast. She grabbed Hermione and flung her on her back, pinning her shoulders to the ground with her knees.

"You didn't think I'd let you go that easily, did you?" Bellatrix cooed mockingly. "You've yet to make me cum, why would I just let you go?"

"Doesn't Rodolphus make you cum anymore?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

She immediately regretted it. Bellatrix's face transformed into a look of intense rage and she sent a stinging slap across Hermione's face. She cried out as her cheek smacked against the floor. She raised herself up and brought her hips down on Hermione's face, covering her nose and mouth with her pussy, glistening with her juices. Hermione struggled beneath her, but to no avail.

"Eat me," Bellatrix hissed. "Eat me, you whore."

Hermione kept her mouth firmly closed, but Bellatrix's juices continued to drip onto her face and started rolling down her chin. And she couldn't breath. She realised in a moment of startling panic. If she opened her mouth, it would be like admitting defeat and going along with Bellatrix's perverted wishes. But if she kept her mouth closed, she would suffocate. She only had one choice.

As soon as she opened her mouth, the taste of Bellatrix's pussy rushed in. Hermione tried to cough, but all she achieved was a weak buck beneath the older witch.

"Eat me." Bellatrix ordered, grabbing a handful of Hermione's hair and pulling her head up further into her crotch. Hermione moaned in pain and slowly ran her tongue along the length of the older witch's pussy. Above her, Bellatrix moaned in pleasure and began pawing at her breasts with her free hand. Resigning herself, Hermione continued to lick Bellatrix's folds, hoping the witch would release her sooner rather than later. She could feel her own pussy getting wetter.

_I'm not meant to be enjoying this! What's wrong with me?_

When her tongue flicked across Bellatrix's clit, she felt the witch's core tightening. Sensing Bellatrix's oncoming orgasm, Hermione kept at it, trying to speed the process as much as possible.

Mere moments later, Bellatrix raised herself off of Hermione's face. Hermione barely had time to take a breath when Bellatrix's pussy juice sprayed over her face in a torrent, soaking her face and hair, much of it going into her open mouth. Before she could spit it out, however, Bellatrix placed her foot on Hermione's chin.

"Swallow it." she hissed venomously. "Swallow it, or drown in it."

Hermione steeled herself and forced her throat to contract and swallow the liquid. The taste was repulsive, and she could feel it trickling down her throat.

Above her, Bellatrix smirked.

"My my, you _are_ a little whore, aren't you?"

Hermione didn't respond. All the fight had left her. Bellatrix picked her up with inhuman strength and pinned her against the wall, refastening her restraints. Hermione just hung there, limp and exhausted.

"Don't think this is over," Bellatrix said, pulling on Hermione's clit. "I'm told it's nice to share."

She pressed her lips roughly against Hermione's before slinking away into the darkness, still fully naked.

Hermione hung her head, completely defeated.

_So this is how it ends. As a sex toy._

**A/N:**** In the next chapter, Narcissa has her way with Bella's new toy.**

**Let me know any other pairings you want to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Imprisoned – Chapter 2**

Bellatrix closed the door to her sister's bedroom softly, making sure she didn't disturb Narcissa. Several torches were burning low in brackets on the walls, casting the room in a soft, flickering light. Quietly, Bellatrix strode over to the side of the bed, looking down at her sister.

To most people, it would seem that Narcissa was simply sleeping. But having grown up with her sister, and having shared many experiences in that time, Bellatrix knew better. She could see the tiny twitches of muscle in her sister's face to know what was really going on.

"Really, Cissy? Finger fucking yourself under the covers? Very classy."

Narcissa's eyes opened at her sister's voice, glaring at her, taking in her sister's naked body standing next to the bed.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming tonight." Narcissa said, throwing the covers off her body and removing her fingers from her pussy, the digits shining slightly with her cum. She raised her hand to her mouth, licking her cum off one of her fingers and extending the other to Bellatrix. Smiling, Bellatrix leant forward and took her sister's finger into her mouth, running her tongue over the digit, licking off the cum that coated it.

Taking the finger from her mouth, Bellatrix settled herself down on the bed next to her sister, rubbing one of Narcissa's nipples lazily while Narcissa put her hand between Bellatrix's legs, running her fingers up and down her slit.

"I was just breaking in my new toy." Bellatrix said, bringing her hand up to rub her own nipple as well as her sister's. "With a bit of training, I'm sure she'll become a good lay."

Narcissa licked her lips.

"Would you mind if I helped breaking her in?"

Bellatrix smirked.

"Help yourself."

Smiling, Narcissa removed her hand from Bellatrix's pussy, licking her fingers clean. Standing, she leant over, pressing her lips to the other woman's, letting her taste herself before straightening up again and walking toward the door. Pulling it open, she turned back to Bellatrix.

"Toys are in the bedside cabinet."

**0000000000**

Hermione didn't look up as the door opened. She simply hung there, like a rag doll. She only raised her head when the footsteps stopped in front of her.

Narcissa stood in front of her, arms folded under her breasts, her shaved pussy glistening with arousal, eying Hermione's naked form hungrily.

"Not bad, for a Mudblood."

Hermione didn't respond. She didn't have the energy. She never thought doing nothing all day could drain someone of all energy.

"Not speaking?" Narcissa said, slinking forward. "Well, we'll soon change that." She reached out, taking one of Hermione's nipples between her fingers, rolling it expertly, making it stiff in moments.

"How about now?" she breathed, her other hand sliding down her body to her pussy. Gathering some of her juices on her fingers, she brought her hand up to Hermione's mouth. "Come on; open up."

Hermione parted her lips, too tired and broken to resist.

"Good girl." Narcissa cooed, as she wiped her fingers over Hermione's tongue. "Since you're being a good girl, you get to play with a toy." Hermione didn't like where this seemed to be heading.

Narcissa retreated into the shadows, returning moments later with a long, black dildo. Never taking her eyes from Hermione, Narcissa pushed the dildo into her own pussy, coating it in her juices before pulling it out again. Kneeling down in front of Hermione, she ran her fingers up through Hermione's folds, spreading her lips, then forcefully pushed the dildo into Hermione's pussy.

Hermione did her best to choke back a sob, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, as Narcissa started thrusting away with the dildo. This wasn't how she had ever imagined she would lose her virginity. She had always pictured it to be with the person she loved, sensual, romantic, perfect. Not chained to a wall, violated by a pair of sadistic siblings with a moulded piece of plastic. She screwed her eyes tight shut, hoping it would be over soner rather than later.

She let out an involuntary gasp as Narcissa began flicking at her clit with her tongue. Narcissa had seemingly noticed, as she took her mouth away from Hermione's pussy, smirking up at her.

"So, you like getting your pussy fucked, do you? I'll have to remember that."

Hermione didn't reply, but clenched her mouth shut as Narcissa went back to work on her clit, determined not to give the woman any more ammunition to use against her. In any other situation, the sensation may have been pleasurable, but her current predicament drained the act of any pleasure for her.

She opened her eyes as she felt the dildo being withdrawn from her pussy. Daring to look down, she saw Narcissa running her tongue along the length of the shaft, licking Hermione's juices from it. Narcissa stood up, and Hermione dared to hope that that was the end of her ordeal. She was wrong.

Narcissa reached up, releasing Hermione's wrists from their restraints. Hermione fell forward, landing on her hands and knees. Narcissa knelt next to her, rubbing the tip of the dildo up and down her pussy, coating it in her juice again. Placing one hand on Hermione's back, Narcissa brought the dildo round, placed the slick head against Hermione's asshole.

"No... Not there..." Hermione begged weakly, though she may as well have said nothing, as Narcissa rammed the dildo forward. Hermione screamed in pain as her asshole stretched, the dildo pounding back and forth. Smiling nastily, Narcissa brought her other hand to her pussy, getting herself off to Hermione's obvious pain.

Hermione had always maintained that she would never let anyone fuck her ass. The mere thought of it sent her skin crawling as she imagined the pain. Now, she knew she had been right to avoid it. It felt as though she were being ripped in two.

The torture lasted several long minutes. Finally, Narcissa pulled the dildo from Hermione's ass, leaving it stretched further than was normal. Hermione was sure she was bleeding, but didn't have the strength or courage to check. She remained on her hands and knees as Narcissa sat in front of her, spreading her legs, baring her pussy. Despite herself, Hermione couldn't look away.

Bringing the dildo down to her pussy, Narcissa slid it in with a practiced ease. Tossing her head back, she groped at her breasts, pinching her nipples as she thrust the dildo in and out of her pussy, her juices slicking the shaft and dripping onto the floor. Her breath came in panting moans.

Hermione could do little but watch the older woman get herself off. She was pretty certain she knew what would be happening in a few moments.

She wasn't wrong. Moments later, Narcissa pulled the dildo out of her pussy. Her hips bucked as her pussy juices sprayed out of her in a torrent, soaking Hermione's face and hair in the same fashion as Bellatrix had done earlier. Hermione closed her eyes against the flood of liquid, keeping them closed even after Narcissa's orgasm had abated.

She felt herself being pulled back up, her wrists being restrained again. Opening her eyes, she saw Narcissa's face close to her own.

"Yes, I think we'll be having a lot of fun with you." she said. She reached out, pinching Hermione's nipples as she pressed her lips roughly to Hermione's, before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Hermione just as helpless as before.

**AN: In the next chapter, a Hermione/Bellatrix/Narcissa threesome. Check my profile for fandoms that I will write for, and let me know anything else you want to see!**


End file.
